


10 things i hate about you

by cig4rettedaydre4ms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cig4rettedaydre4ms/pseuds/cig4rettedaydre4ms
Summary: sakusa kiyoomi wrote a poem about the ten things he hates about miya atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	10 things i hate about you

**—————————**

_I hate the way you talk to me_

_and the way you cut your hair._

**—————————**

"Hey, Omi-omi I'm home~!" Atsumu’s voice rang inside the room as he entered his and Sakusa's shared apartment, looking all new and fresh. He takes off his shoes, placing them properly on a shoe rack and putting on some hand sanitizer that was placed on top of the shoe rack before finally continuing to the living room.

He knows how Sakusa doesn’t like it when he enters the house without cleaning his hands first.

He looks at the tiny note on the wall where the sanitizer was leaning on. 

_Sanitize your hands first before entering, please!_ Said the note with his and Sakusa's face drawn next to it. 

Sakusa suddenly appeared. With an apron on his neck and gloves on his hands, it seemed that he came from the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"What took you so lo— Why the fuck do you look like that?" Sakusa gasped at how Atsumu looks, his mustard hair replaced with a beach blonde one, and his fringe appeared to be shorter and has a lot more volume than his previous fringe.

"I got a new haircut, Omi-kun! S'more awesome now than before, yeah? It got fancy curls like yours and stuff and the color is lighter! I don't have pee hair anymore!" Atsumu gushed at himself while looking at the mirror in the living room, doing weird poses while in front of it.

"I don't care and you still look ugly, where's the stuff I told you to get?"

"Answer my question first, Omi! D'ya like how I look now? If ya say no, then I won't give ya yer cleaning stuff, but if ya answer yes, I still won't give it t'you!"

"I fucking hate you, Miya."

**—————————**

_I hate the way you drive my car._

_I hate it when you stare._

**—————————**

Atsumu and Sakusa are on their way for their weekly grocery shopping and it was Atsumu's turn to drive. It was all going fine until—

"Eyes on the road, Miya."

Atsumu keeps looking at Sakusa whenever they reach a red light, staring at him with his eyes that are full of affection and fondness at his grumpy boyfriend. 

"Sorry, I just like looking at ya," Atsumu leans on the steering wheel, still admiring his beloved who was next to him. "Don't ya know that yer beautiful, Omi?" 

The words that came out from Atsumu's mouth made him shut up. He didn't know why he couldn't throw in a snarky remark or a glare. All he could do was stare out the window, trying to hide the tint of red coloring his cheeks. 

And Atsumu was right. Sakusa looked beautiful. With the sunlight that passed through the windows hitting his face, giving it a sunkissed glow. Sakusa looked ethereal.

Their moment was interrupted when they both heard the sounds of horns being hit by the cars behind them. They didn't realize that the stoplight had turned green. 

"You idiot, it's on go now!" Sakusa shouted at him, to which Atsumu just laughed and stepped on the gas a bit too hard, driving at an incredible speed.

"Slow down, dumbass! We're gonna get a speeding fine!"

"Yolo, Omi-kun!!"

"I hate you," Sakusa grumbles before his eyes widened at the sound of a police siren following them.

**—————————**

_I hate the way you're always right._

_I hate it when you lie._

**—————————**

"I swear, it was just here earlier," Sakusa muttered under his breath, crouched in front of the drawer at the living room, looking for his stock of face masks.

Atsumu appears from the kitchen, holding out a plate of bacon and eggs. He had cooked breakfast for the both of them, since it was his turn to cook.

"No, ya left it inside our room, Omi. At the bedside table."

Sakusa turned his head towards the blonde, his eyes squinting and eyebrows knitted together, "I already checked, it's not there."

"Ya owe me a kiss if I see it there," Atsumu went inside their room after placing the plate on the table, helping his boyfriend look for the missing stock of surgical face masks because apparently, Kiyoomi can't live without them.

"Fine then," Sakusa agreed, his voice full of pride for he knows it really isn't there. He was sure of it.

After a few minutes, Atsumu came back with a fresh box of surgical masks on his hand and a smug look on his face.

"Where's my kiss, Omi?"

Sakusa instantly stood up once he caught sight of his precious masks, stealing it from Atsumu's hand before looking at the latter with squinted eyes once again.

"... Did you brush your teeth?"

"....Yes?"

Sakusa places a soft kiss on Atsumu's lips before grabbing his wrists, pulling him towards the dining table, sitting opposite to each other and eating breakfast like nothing happened.

Atsumu had a mischievous grin on his face, which made Sakusa's left eyebrow raise while chewing on his bacon.

"I'm sorry Omi, it's a joke, I didnt brush my teeth before kissing you."

"Miya, I swear to fucking God, stay away from my sight or so help me. I fucking hate you."

**—————————**

_I hate when you make me laugh,_

_even worse when you make me cry._

**—————————**

"Omi, stop laughing at my misery!" 

Atsumu was whining in front of the bathroom mirror, with a laughing Sakusa leaning on the door frame, one hand on his stomach.

They were doing their nightly skin care routine, and Sakusa suggested that they use the newly bought clay mask he got from Nature Republic. 

The whole skincare thing was new to Atsumu. He was the type to just wash his face with soap and water and that's it, but ever since he got together with Kiyoomi, who puts a lot of products on his skin, he's learned to be more hygienic. Sakusa even made him wear a cute, fluffy headband (which he didn't know that Kiyoomi owns one) so that "the hair wouldn't be in front of his face".

The face mask he's used to were those sheet-types that were already shaped for your face, not this one where you have to apply it all by yourself. Atsumu saw it as a hassle, but applied it nonetheless, following how Kiyoomi did it, except he had put some on his eyebrows.

When they were dry and they had to peel it off, Atsumu just discovered that it would pluck out some, possibly most of the hair on his brows, and that made Kiyoomi burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry it's just so funny how stupid you are! It's a peel off mask, Miya! Why did you put some on your eyebrows?" Atsumu just whines, still figuring out how to fix his eyebrow problem. Luckily, even after giving out an insult, Kiyoomi still helps Atsumu save his beloved thick brows, even if some strands had been plucked out by the mask.

Once their routine was over, it was their movie night and it's Atsumu's turn to pick the movie. 

"Omi, have you watched Up?" 

"Is that the one with balloons?" Sakusa questioned. "Not yet,"

Atsumu stopped flipping through Netflix to find what to watch and looked at Sakusa with wide eyes in disbelief and shouted. "What kind of childhood didja live through, Omi?!"

"Puzzles and volleyball, apparently," Atsumu just rolled his eyes and played the movie. "We're watching Up tonight, no arguments accepted, especially from ya, boring child." 

They were cuddled up in thick warm blankets, Sakusa resting against Atsumu's chest, the latter's arm swung over his shoulders, laughing at some scenes, silent at the others. They were enjoying it too much when they didn't notice that they reached the end of the movie.

"Now, that was a good movie rig— are you crying, Omi?"

Atsumu caught Sakusa wiping his cheeks with the blanket. Sakusa's skin was naturally dewy, so it wasn't new that it was a bit shiny, but his glassy eyes told Atsumu that yes, he had been crying.

But Sakusa chose to deny it.

"No, I am not, I hate you, shut up."

**—————————**

_I hate it that you're not around,_

_and the fact that you didn't call._

**—————————**

"Where the hell is Miya?"

Sakusa was seated in the living room, his phone on his hand and a scowl on his face.

It's 9 in the morning and he woke up all alone, no Atsumu beside him. All he saw once he stepped out of the room was breakfast on the table and washed plates on the dishrack. It's unlikely that Atsumu leaves without telling him. 

And it made him feel anxious. 

He tried calling Atsumu but all he got was the pre-recorded voicemail message.

_"Whats up! This is Miya Atsumu, I'm sorry I'm out today, but I'll try to get back to ya as soon as I can. Leave a message after the beep."_

Sakusa gave up after 10 calls and just carried on with his day and did the daily chores. He wasn't used to doing them with a quiet environment because Atsumu used to make noise all the time, so he played some music. While wiping the windows, the music abruptly stopped, replacing the sound with his ringtone.

When he took a look at the caller ID, he saw Atsumu's face and instantly dropped everything to answer it.

"Hey Omi, I saw that you left 10 missed calls, I'm sorry for not saying anything before leaving. 'Samu and Rin called me because they needed extra help at the shop."

"I hate you, leave a message next time okay?"

**—————————**

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you._

_Not even close, not even a little bit,_

_not even at all._

**—————————**

Sakusa and Atsumu were doing two weeks worth of laundry together. They were surrounded by a pile of clothes that needs to be separated. Atsumu was in charge of the colored ones and Sakusa on the whites. They've learned to separate their clothes ever since Atsumu turned Sakusa's white shirt into a pink one.

While picking the clothes, Sakusa breaks the silence by calling out the blonde. "Atsumu?"

"Wow, this is the first time you called me by my name! Not like Miya isn't my name or anything, but what's up?" Atsumu asked, not looking up from his work. 

"I love you," Sakusa blurted out, saying it with ease. No hesitations, no stuttering. His voice sounded of confidence and love. The type of voice he uses when he's stating a fact, when Atsumu says he's lying but he's not. That's how you know Sakusa Kiyoomi is genuine.

Shocked, Atsumu dropped the shirt he was holding and looked over at Kiyoomi, who was still busy with separating the shirts.

"I love you more, Omi."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed it as i did while writing it! i know the poem has some missing things, but i decided to not include them hehe
> 
> shout at me on twt! @ctrlsuna


End file.
